Eyes Of The Shadow
by Kyranicle
Summary: Bella's evil stepmother Fay want's Bella GONE FOR GOOD! When Fay calls Edward to do the "job," what will happen when they meet? Will sparks fly? Or will they bring each other down? Also, what is Edward hiding, and how does Bella find out? READ TO FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter One: Camping!

BPOV (Bella)

"Ugh! Char- DAD, why do we have to go camping?" I whined. "We're NOT camping, its _family bonding!" _He said clearly excited.

"Oh Charlie, Bella doesn't have to go, we can finally have some _alone time_…" _Barbie_ smirked. _Oh, if your wondering whom "Barbie" is, it's Charlie's new wife Fay. She's a COMPLETE fluff; she always wants "alone time" with Charlie. _

***shudders at thought***

"Dad, I think I _will_ go!" I said sounding like one of those "preppy girls." I laughed inwardly as Barbie scowled at me. _Ha! She doesn't even DESERVE Charlie! I don't know why he even picked her! She's a total snob, drama-queen, and priss. She's always, "Ooh! Charlie! I want this diamond necklace! It's ONLY $1,256.89! And, It's on SALE!"_

"Bella! Hurry up and pack your things!" Barbie snapped. _He he. This is gonna be fun!_

BPOV (Barbie)

_Oh m gee! Bella is totally harshing my mood. Ever since I met her she's always been mean to me! Charlie-Poo needs to get rid of her! Hehe… Maybe can arrange that!_

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Bella there. "Bella, sweety, can you PLEASE go take a shower! You smell!" I held my nose for the dramatic effect and pursed my lips like I smelt a fart hoping she would take the hint. She sniffed her hair and shrugged walking out of the room. _Yes! She's gone! Time to call the one and only Edward C., I didn't know his full name though or what he looked like. Actually, no one did. He got the job done fast and easy I heard._

(**Barbie-BOLD **_Edward—Italic_)

"_Hello, Edward speaking."_

"**Hello, I hear your good at your job…"**

"_Aaah, I see what you are getting at… WHO, WHEN, WHERE?"_

"**Bella Swan, tomorrow night at 8:00P.M., Forks Camp-Site."**

"_What way?"_

"**Slow and painful please."**

"_Ok, may I ask why?"_

"**She's my husbands daughter, and I want her out of the way."**

"_How old is she may I ask?"_

"**18…"**

"_18! She's barely an adult ma'am!"_

"**I don't care! Do it, or no money for you!"**

"_Fine, goodbye."_

"**Bye!"**

I snapped the phone back just as Bella came out in a towel. "Do I smell better?" She smirked. "Perfect." I said trying to not sound excited. _Wait! I need money! Crap! _"Ooh Charlie!" I called out trying to be seductive. "Yes hon?" He asked bored. "Can I have $3,000.00?" "WHAT! WHY?" He yelled. "Umm… I need to buy a new flat-screen for our room." I blurted out. "OH! Okay then!" He sounded hyper. "Here ya go!" He said while handing me a HUGE stack of money. _Where did he get that from? Oh, not matter. At least I got it!_

CPOV (Charlie)

_Hmm… I wonder why Fay asked me for $3,000.00? Eh, whatever makes her happy. Ooh! The game is on! Woohoo! Goooooo team! _**(A.N. He said "Woohoo! Goooooo team!" Like a chearleader would! LoL)**

** REVIEW AND BARBIE WON'T SICK EDWARD ON YOU!**

** Just kidding! Hope you LOVE it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight! Sheesh… ENJOY!**

Chapter Two: Who Are You?

***They are driving to the campgrounds***

BPOV (Bella)

"Daaadd! I gotta pee!" I whined. "Bella! This is your third stop in just one hour!" Charlie said with a no-you-don't-get-to-pee voice. _Ugh! Stupid Barbie! She gave me a HUGE cup of coffee right before the two-hour car ride. _"Stupid she-witch!" I mumbled. "Bella, can you hold it for about another hour?" Barbie smirked.

_ Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…_

"Actually, I think I can hold it," I said. "Fay! I think I saw a bug in your coffee! Let me see it." I demanded. "Sure sweety." She said while handing it to me._ Perfect, now she'll get a "taste" of her own medicine. _I laughed quietly at my little joke.

I covered myself in the blanket next to me and let the waterfall _flow. Ughhhh! That was a relief! Hehe, now to give Barbie her "coffee" back! _"Here you go Fay! I just wanted a little sip." I said handing her the "coffee."

"Thanks hon." She said taking a sip. I had to control myself from bursting out laughing. As the swallowed, her face was priceless! _Disgusted, anger, and shock._ "PFFFFFFFTT!" She spit it out and I burst out laughing! "What-DID-YOU-DO!" She yelled. "Nothing, oh sweet step-mother of mine." I giggled. Charlie just looked like he was in pure shock.

BPOV (Barbie)

_That little skunk-bag! She…* __**gulps**__* pissed in my coffee! *__**washes mouth out**__* Good thing I hired Edward… _

EPOV (Edward)

_I really do feel bad for "Bella," I mean, she's barely lived her life! She'll never have kids, a husband, or… Snap out of it Edward! You're not a softie! You're a VAMPIRE for Gods sake! Act like one! It's just a HUMAN. It's not like she's my soul mate! Hah! Like that will ever happen! Hmm… so that lady said it had to be slow and painful. Maybe I can bite her and just watch as the venom burns her, than throw her in a fire! Nah, I did that last week. Maybe I can just "flirt" with her and then break her. Nah, that's a little weird. _**(A.N. LoL) **_Think Edward, think! Aaaah! This is hard! Normally I can do all this in a snap! Why is this hard? What is so special about Bella Swan?_

"Edward, she is special. You mustn't kill her, she is a very large part of your life." Said a voice. I turned around to see…

**CLIFFY! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of these characters; I just control them in this particular story! Enjoy!**

**(A.N. Sorry I was kinda late posting! LoL)**

Chapter Three: Who Are You?

EPOV (Edward)

'Emmett?" I asked, doubtful that he had made that wise speech. "What dude?" He said puzzled. "Oooh! That wasn't me." He pointed to Aro, our boss. "Yes Edward, that was my speech. You cannot end her life _yet_." He said in a mystical voice that made me want to yell _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY OLD MAN?_ Of course I didn't yell that or I'd be fired from my job. You see, my job is to "get rid of people for money." It wasn't my number one choice, but it did pay the most. But, that story is for another time.

"Aro, what do you mean? What is so special about this "Bella Swan?" I said in a demanding tone. "Why mustn't I kill her? I really need the money and I _was_ hired by that weird lady." I stated in a matter-of-fact voice hoping he would say "Oh! What the heck! Go ahead and end this poor girls life!" But, of course he didn't. "Well, whatever." I said while stalking out of the room very pissed at "Bella Swan" for making my life hell at the moment.

BPOV (Barbie)

***at campground*******

_Yes! Tonight is the night Bella will go "missing!" Hmm… I need her to go to the large-ish tree "deep" in the forest so she can die! _"Bella dear, can you go collect more firewood? I hear there's a HUGE, FREE pile about a mile away." I asked. "Sure, whatever." She shrugged and walked away for the last time.

BPOV (Bella)

_Ugh… why is the stupid wood a MILE AWAY! That's ridiculous! _

**SNAP**

"What the heck!" I said out loud jumping five feet in the air. _What would that be? I mean, this is a small campground so not many animals are out here UNLESS you go a mile away… Wait! I AM ALMOST A MILE AWAY! Aaaah! Crap crap! This is NOT good!_ I peered closer into the dark trees where I had heard the sound come from. I saw two eyes peering at me through the shadows.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Said a velvety voice. "H-hello?" I stammered hoping the person (or thing) wouldn't catch my stammer. Of course, it did. "No need to be afraid young one, I am simply doing my beloved job." It stated. "And what would that be?" I asked trying to sound brave. "Oh! Forgive me! My name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?" _Edward _smirked. "My name is Bella and if you don't leave me alone, my dad is a cop and can arrest you for bothering me right now." I said nervously.

EPOV (Edward)

_ I find it so funny that human's are scared by us. Although, this one just seems oblivious to the fact I could EASILY kill her! Silly silly humans. Too bad she has to go this way. She's very attractive. _

"Oh really then Bella? Your dad is a cop?" I urged her for more information. _Wait? Why don't I just read her mind? Hmm… she either has nothing at all going on in her head or I can't read her mind. She obviously isn't stupid, so she must be immune to my mind reading! _**(A.N. *****gasp* Who saw that coming? 0_o LoL)**

BPOV (Bella)

"Yes my dad is a cop, so I warn you. If you do anything to me I'll have you arrested so fast that you wouldn't be able to say "I'm Edward Cullen." I hissed at this perfect man. _WAIT! Did I just think he was perfect? Bella, get a hold of your self!_

"So, you mean something like this?" Edward said poking my arm smirking at the glare I shot straight at him. "Yes, something like that." I yelled while kicking him where it hurts. "Ow!" He yelled in rage as I ran in the other direction.

EPOV (Edward)

_For a human girl, she can surely kick hard! OWWW! Oh no! She's getting away! _ I ran at her at vampire speed and lunged at her trapping her against a tree. "Go ahead! Kill me! My dad will hunt you down anyway!" She spat in my face. Her brown eyes just seemed to melt into my soul even as she glared at me._ Where did that come from?_

"_"Edward, you mustn't kill her…" Aro's words repeated in my head over and over._ Then, I did something neither one of us expected. I kissed her. The kiss had so much passion that it felt like fireworks were lighting off as our lips molded into one. _This was my first real kiss. _I thought to myself. Then, getting lost into the kiss again.

BPOV (Bella)

_Why is he kissing me? Wow, he is a good kisser. His lips are so warm. UGH! Why am I thinking this?_

BPOV (Barbie)

_Hehe… Bella is dead by now! Yes! I'm gonna celebrate! _"Charlie! When we get back, can I go on a HUGE shopping spree?" I asked. "Sure kitten." He said looking worried._ Probably about Bella! Even when she's gone Charlie STILL only thinks about her! _

BPOV (Bella)

"Well well? What do we have here?" Said a mysteriously dangerous voice. "Hisss!" Edward hissed. _Wait? He hissed?_ "Nothing gentlemen." Edward said politely. "Edward? Is that you? My my, it looks like you took a liking to this human." He eyed me up and down. _What did he mean by human? Aren't we all humans here?_

"Alec, there is nothing going on here. Please leave us be." Edward seemed to plead. "Your coming with us Eddie, and bring the girl because I think Aro will like her." The man/boy Alec nodded at two huge men as they came to grab us. _What is going on?_ Was my last thought before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell into blackness. "Edward…" I mumbled before falling to the ground.

EPOV (Edward)

_No! My one and only love! _I tried to get to her but Felix and Demetri were too strong for me. "Please Alec! Let her live! She doesn't know anything! I swear!" I pleaded while dry sobbing at the thought of Bella. _My _Bella being hurt.

"Edward, you have to make the choice for her, Aro got a call from Alice and she had seen a vision of you and Bella together with her as an immortal, and one as you lying by her grave stone motionless sobbing. Pick one." Said a voice behind Alec. _Jane._

"Please no!" I begged. "Let her live a happy life WITHOUT me in it!" "Choose now Edward or I personally will kill her right now." Jane threatened.

"Fine, I pick…"

**Ooooh! Cliffy! I have some ideas for the story so everything is not so obvious to you guys! Hehe… REVIEW! I will take ideas and constructive criticism! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What is going on here?

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Twilight. There, I said it. **

BPOV (Bella)

All I saw was blackness, nothingness. _What is going on here? I can't FEEL anything! HEAR anything! Ahh! Help me Edward!_

EPOV (Edward)

_I JUST met this girl and she's already changed my life! _"I-I-I pick," I stumbled. "I pick for her to become immortal…" I sighed clearly defeated. _Well great, I was hired to kill this girl, and now I did kill her, but only to live for all eternity. Great, she'll probably hate me now._

I looked and saw Alec leaning his mouth over Bella's neck. "NO!" I exploded lunging at him. "I will do it." I hissed as he cringed back. Jane just looked amused. I readied myself as I bent down close to her neck. I kissed her neck very gently knowing this may be the last time I'll see her unless they decide to let me stay with her.

I slowly bit down and felt venom flowing from my mouth into her veins._ Ugh! This is the best blood I've ever tasted!_ I moaned from the taste. _Like freesias and strawberries._ I had to stop but I couldn't the moment a drop of blood hit my tongue. _Edward!_ I snapped myself out of it before it got to a point where she was drained. _Focus Edward! Focus! _I chanted inside my head.

A few minutes later she was changing, she cried out "Kill me!" which made me want to kill myself for putting her in this much pain. "Now, Edward, was that so hard?" Alec snickered behind me. "Like you would care, squirrel hater." I mocked him from the time he was attacked by a squirrel a few years ago. Alec just glared at me the rest of the time.

BPOV (Barbie)

"Charlie! I'm hungry!" I whined knowing that this was the best way to get whatever I wanted. "Then go get something yourself." He mumbled, STILL worried for the idiot _Bella_ who was _gone_ thanks to _me_! "Fine." I mumbled.

BPOV (Bella)

It burned EVERYWHERE! It was like someone threw me into a fire pit! _Kill me! _I kept saying, hoping someone would here me.

_Am I dead?_

EPOV (Edward)

_Now I just have to wait three days until the transformation is complete. _I thought to myself as I did a quick wave to the Volturi as they left.

_ At least they left me the thing I couldn't live without._

**Sorry I had to cut this chapter kinda short! I've been REALLY busy! LoL!**

**Well, check out our other story "Revenge at 11:58P.M." 'cause then I will give you a virtual cookie! *****yummy*******

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight because S.M does! ****L**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! School has been rough! LoL**

EPOV (Edward)

_It's been 2 ½ days since the Bella was bitten, every time she winces in pain, or mumbles "Kill me!" I die a little bit more inside. I know I have only known her for a few days really, but I love her more than anything! I really sound like a crazy, love-sick teenager with a crush on the cutest girl in school. But, I really am the crazy, love-sick vampire with a crush on a random girl I just met._

BPOV (Bella)

_I have been burning for what seems like days. Why am I burning? I wish I knew… _"OMPH!" I grunted. _The pain seemed to double in my heart! How is that freakin' possible? My heart sped up, sped up, sped up, then, stopped. STOPPED. Why did my heart stop? Great, I'm dead! Maybe I can find Gran "where-ever I'm going." _"Bella! Bella!" I heard someone yelling my name. I opened my eyes, I gazed up into the most beautiful honey-gold eyes I've ever seen. "Bella?" The person asked me. "Am-am I dead?" I asked, my voice coming out like bells.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" The person begged. "Why? What happened?" I asked very confused. "I know this may be hard to hear, but you're a vampire." The man told me. "Hah! You're kidding me right? Am I on "Punk'd" right? Hah! Ashton! Come on out now!" I yelled. He just chuckled at me. "What? Why are you chuckling at me?" I asked offended. "You're a vampire! A real life vampire!" He explained. "What! Like those that have fangs, burn in the sun, and drink blood?" "No!" He scoffed! "The vampires of today DO NOT burn in the sun, we sparkle like we bathed in glitter!" He exclaimed dramatically. _This guy must be crazy…_

BPOV (Barbie)

_La la la, today is just the best day ever! Bella is dead, I'm going on a huge shopping spree when I get home in the boring town of Forks… Maybe we should move onto California! YES! _"Charlie dear! Kitty wants a little favor from you!"

EPOV (Edward)

_She thinks I'm crazy… Well, I would too if I was hearing this from a random person I met in the woods… I need to convince her… I need to drink blood with her watching, then she will become crazed with blood-lust. _"Bella, follow me." I said while yanking her arm toward the smell of human blood.

BPOV (Bella)

_What is that delicious smell? Hmm… It seems so familiar! _"Yo, dude I don't know, what's that smell? How is anyone making chocolate chips cookies in the woods?" I asked the strange man. "Bella, that my dear, is dinner." He grinned as we stepped out into a familiar camp site. _I know I've been here before! How have I been here before! _

"By the way, my name is Edward." The man, _Edward, _said. "Edward, I don't think we should be doing this…" I trailed off as I saw a strange gleam in Edward's eyes. I followed the stare and found him looking at an old man and a fairly young women. _Where do I know them from! _"Charlie! I'm hungry!" The young(ish) women told the man.

"What do you want? I should be looking for Bella right now." the man told the woman sternly. He looked worried.

"Are you _denying_ me something?" the woman asked viciously. Her eyes were wide as if in shock. "Yes, I am!" The old man yelled sternly.

_Bella, Bella, didn't Edward call me that? Could these people KNOW me? _I turned to Edward prepared to ask. Somehow, he knew what I was thinking.

"Yes," he told me. "That is your father right there. And next to him is your step-mother, Barbie. She's the one that hired me." As if sensing my confusion, he started up again. "I'm an assassin. Your step-mother hired me to kill you, but I couldn't do it. You need to feed, and knowing your past, I figured that you would want to eat _her_ first considering she's a first class. . ." he stopped what he was saying, seeing as I was giving him a disapproving look for his almost use of inappropriate language. "Right," he mumbled, "sorry."

"Anyway," he said cheery again, "I thought that you and I could snack on her and then maybe your father." he grinned. Seeing me glare at him, he quickly corrected himself. "Or not. No, absolutely not. No eating fathers."

Sighing, I thought about what to do… _Should I eat the jerk who tried to kill me? Or should I spare her life and not kill her? I know Charlie wouldn't be very happy with me if I were to "eat" her… _

In the end I decided not to eat her, I mean come on! Her blood (as Edward told me we drink) is probably sour and tastes like crap.

As they day went on, I had to practice breathing when I was around humans. Edward wouldn't be very happy if I killed someone while in public. But, if I was in private, ha, that's a whole 'nother story.

EPOV (Edward)

Bella was pretty good at controlling blood-lust, too good. Even though I "liked" her, I didn't 100% trust her. Even though her long, luscious, brown hair made me shiver with the thought at touching it, I barely knew her. Yet, I felt like I had known her forever.

I need to get my life cleaned up.

?POV

"That moron, he needs to learn not to disobey me! The supreme leader of the SSA. The "Super Secret Assassins" needs men with ruthless actions. No mercy."


End file.
